Frozen Butterflies
by write that wrong
Summary: A fluffy little fic where Elsa discovers that she isn't the only one who can create snow. When she meets a certain Guardian named Jack Frost, he teaches her that maybe her powers aren't as bad as they seem. However, she isn't the only one who is learning a thing or two. Their respective families also may have a thing or two to say about this.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa looked up at the sky and felt a cold flake settle on her nose. "Snow?" she whispered, confused.

"You know, you think you would be used to snow already," Ana laughed, "I mean, you can control it." She continued to walk back towards the castle, chuckling. When she looked back over her shoulder, she noticed Elsa rooted to the spot, staring up at the sky. Snowflakes were slowly drifting down in swirling eddies of white.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm not doing this," Elsa responded, "I mean, I don't think I am."

Ana was not fazed, "Haven't you ever heard of natural snow? You know, the kind that isn't created by some weird magical sister who can control the weather. I'm pretty sure that places without magical snow makers still get snow."

"Ya," Elsa commented, "I guess you are right." Despite her confirmation, Anna could tell that her sister was still distracted. They both walked into the castle slowly, watching the flakes coating the ground.

"I don't get it," Ana said, "It has snowed before without you causing it."

"Yes, I know Ana. This one just feels different." Elsa was walking along, distracted. She gazed deeply out of every window, trying to see beyond the snowy landscape. Something was definitely different about this snowfall.

Ana walked off with another laugh and a reassurance that snow was normal. However, Elsa couldn't be comforted. Secretly, she was still afraid of her own powers. Her moods tended to set them off frequently.

Lost in thought, Elsa didn't see Kristoff until he was almost upon her. When she did notice him, she looked up sharply. He had stopped to look at her. "Yes Kristoff," she said curtly.

"I was just looking for Ana," he responded. She pointed the way that Ana had gone off. Before leaving, he reached for her shoulder, but then thought better of it. She crossed her arms, curling in on herself as if to ward off danger. "Elsa, is everything okay?" he asked, his fair eyebrows arched in concern.

She sighed and was about to reply that 'yes' everything was indeed fine. However, something about the look of concern in his face held her back. She surprised herself by responding, "I don't know Kristoff, I am not making it snow outside." She hesitated before adding, "I don't think so at least."

She expected him to laugh and brush it off as Ana had done. Instead, he seemed to consider what she had said. "You know," he told her, "I heard the ice cutters talk of a legend one time. They spoke of a boy by the name of Jack Frost who is responsible for snow, ice and blizzards. The ice cutters loved him of course, but maybe he is your mysterious snow maker. Well, he has been said to be a bit of a trouble maker."

With that, Kristoff walked away, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts again. Without meaning to, she felt his words worming their way into her mind. What if Jack Frost was the cause of this weather, and not her? In any case, it felt good to blame someone else for the snow and ice, if only for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, the sun was shining and the memory of the phantom snow was put out of Elsa's memory. After a particularly grueling castle meeting discussing the proposed diplomatic conference between Arendale and Alagaesia, she stepped outside to clear her head. As she was walking under a tree in the garden, a large clump of snow fell off one of the overhanging branches directly onto her head. 'Uch', she muttered, frustrated by her now dripping hair.

As Elsa's mood shifted, snow swirled around her in a little cloud of flurries. Calming herself, she managed to get the snow to stay still. Elsa stayed outside for another few minutes, all the time unaware that someone was watching her. Her shadow was sitting a few feet away, bare feet resting on a snowdrift.

As he watched her head back into the castle, Jack rose to follow her. He let the wind carry him slowly behind her so that he could watch. Confused, Jack started to do what comforted him, he made it snow.

Jack was putting the finishing touches on his blizzard when he heard soft footfalls from behind him. Turning around, he saw that strange girl with the white hair from earlier. She was staring up at the sky in wonder. He heard her whisper something, and moved closer to hear what she was saying.

"I am not doing this," Elsa muttered, unsure. She glanced down at her hands and shivered, though not from cold. "I can't be," she continued, "at least, I don't think I am… What if I am?"

Jack, looking on, felt a little guilty at the obvious pain and uncertainty in her voice. He wished he could reveal himself to her so that she could stop doubting. He looked away from her and ran a hand through his frosty, white hair. He really did make a mess of everything, even making this strange girl feel as if she was doing something that he was.

Jack Frost was about to fly away when he heard his name. He turned back towards the girl with the white hair.

"Jack Frost," she whispered again. "Maybe Kristoff was right and I am not responsible. Stupid Jack Frost, making it snow is my curse."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. Since when is making snow a curse? Feeling annoyed, he scooped up a handful of snow and made it into a ball. Before he could think about what he was doing, he had already launched it towards that girl.

She looked wildly around, trying to see who had thrown the snowball. Seeing no one, her eyebrows drew together and a deep wrinkle formed between them. "Jack Frost?" she said again.

"Ya, you're right its me," he exclaimed loudly. "And that's what you get for saying that making snow is a curse."

Elsa's eyes snapped to him and she yelled back, "Well excuse me if making snow isn't a joy for all of us. Thanks a lot for throwing a snowball at me, by the way."

Jack's eyes widened and he withdrew from her anger. He took a few steps back but then remained where he was. He stood there silently, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Startled by his reaction, Elsa's sudden anger melted away, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I yelled at you… Oh, and I'm sorry for insulting you before." When he made no response, she sighed slightly and drew back, slumping against the wall. Well, just another person who was afraid of her.

When he did speak, his words surprised her. "Wait a second, you heard me just now, didn't you?" he asked, shocked.

"Of course I did," she responded.

"But … that's … I," Jack spluttered, then broke off, unsure of what to say. Conscious of the girl's weary gaze on him, Jack broke into a slow, spreading grin. Moments later, a peal of his joyous laughter echoed against the stone walls.

Buoyed by this sound of pure delight, Elsa laughed delicately a few times. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually heard her own laugh. It sounded foreign and strange. Coming back to herself, she felt Jack's eyes upon her.

He walked a few steps towards her and extended his hand, saying, "Let's start again. Hi, my name is Jack Frost and yours is?"

Elsa drew back, afraid as always of touching another. She was used to keeping her distance. Seeing this, Jack's eyebrows knit together in a look of concern. A tense moment passed before she spoke. "My name is Elsa," she replied politely.

Jack's easy smile returned but his eyes were somewhat guarded, wondering what he had done to offend her. It wasn't often that he got the chance to actually speak to someone and he didn't want to blow this one so early. Jack cleared his throat and searched for a topic of conversation. "So … snow, you can do it too?" He cringed inwardly at how stupid he sounded.

"Ya," Elsa muttered, "I can do it too." Slowly, she raised her hand and waved it away from her, creating a wave of white crystals. Jack's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he remained how he was.

"Well, can you do this?" he asked, forming a perfect snowball easily in his hands. She copied him but then dropped the snowball to the ground. Not wanting to waste a perfectly snowball, Jack spotted a palace guard at the gate and threw it.

"Did you just throw that at a guard," Elsa exclaimed, seeing his snowball hit its mark.

"Of course," he laughed, "what else would I do with a snowball?" He paused before adding, "you know, you really don't seem excited by your powers.

She stood up, agitated and ran a hand through her long, white hair. "It's just that … well, my powers have been more of a curse than a blessing for a long time. Uch, why am I telling you this? We just met."

"If they are a curse, then change that," Jack replied simply. "And as for why you are telling me about this, it may be because I am he only one who would understand."

Elsa mouth opened in a little 'o'. She stared at him for a moment, trying to detect sarcasm or laughter. He didn't seem the type of person to be serious. However, seeing no trace of a jest, she said back, "Why would you understand, you seem to love your powers?"

Jack sighed and seemed to deflate a little, "I'm only telling you this because you told me about your problems. The thing is," he began. He paced a few steps, swinging his staff with him as he walked. "Well, most people don't see me … and 300 years is a long time not to talk really talk to anyone. Some may call that a curse."

"300 years," she whispered, shocked. Looking into his face, she could not see the passage of that amount of time. He still seemed to be in his youth, younger than Elsa herself in fact. Jack's enthusiasm and energy was almost childlike.

"Ya," murmured Jack, awkwardly, "well, now that we have fully embarrassed ourselves and shared a little bit of history, let's move on why don't we?"

Before Elsa could respond, they heard heavy footsteps from the castle and a voice crying out into the night. "Elsa … Elsa," the man cried. It was an old, graying man dressed in the robes of a guard.

"Your lover?" asked Jack sarcastically, returning to his former self.

"No, a member of my advisory council as a matter of fact," she retorted. As she turned to leave, Jack touched her lightly by the shoulder.

Both shivered at the touch although they were the same temperature. Jack said, "until we meet again," before flying off into the night.

"Elsa, there you are," cried the council member upon seeing her. He quickly bundled her into the castle while Jack looked on from the sky. She glanced back before entering the castle but could not see him in the gathering dusk and snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my fic so far. This is my first one so I hope that it isn't too terrible or boring. Please feel free to comment, I definitely accept constructive criticism and suggestions. I hope you enjoy the cute, innocent fun between these two. Don't worry, I plan to write in some actual feels and generally cuteness soon.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Jack thought about Elsa constantly. She was one of the first few people who had ever seen him and the encounter left him smiling like a fool.<p>

Large portions of Canada, the Northern U.S.A and Europe received energetic snowstorms, keeping pace with Jack's emotions. The swirling clouds of white covered the cities with fine white powder and brought joy to children in plenty of snow days across the continents.

After several days of this behaviour (and weather), Jack got a message from North, brought to him by Baby Tooth. The note said:

_Jack, come meet at North Pole. We want talk to you._

Burning with curiosity and a mild mixture of anxiety, Jack called on the winds to race him along to the North Pole. Getting closer to North's palace, the temperature dropped off and Jack slowed down to enjoy the cold and snow. This place always felt like a second home to him, his element everywhere. He was even thinking of building a summer home here somewhere.

Walking into North's palace, Jack was struck by how quiet it seemed after the Christmas rush.

"Ah, Jack!" North boomed. "Nice to see you again. Come in, come in." Turning to face his friend, Jack saw not only North but the other guardians as well.

"Did I miss the memo about a guardian meeting?" Jack quipped.

"No, no," North laughed, "We all come here not for official business this time." The other guardians looked at each other, somewhat nervously.

"So… what are we here to talk about?" asked Jack, hesitating.

"Well mate, we're here to talk about you," answered Bunny. Jack rested his arms against his staff, face carefully guarded. He quickly tried to think back over everything he had done in the past while. Did he skip a country in his winterizing? Or maybe he pulled a prank and got back on the Naughty List.

There was a moment of tense silence before Tooth burst out, "We are worried about you Jack. Large parts of North America and Europe have been getting severe snowstorms the last few days. Some of my fairies have been having a hard time getting around in all this snow."

Sandy quickly flashed a few sand signs including a thumbs up and a question mark which Jack took to mean, 'Are you okay?'

Without meaning to, Jack burst into laughter, releasing the tension he had felt a moment before. "Let me get this straight, you guys are worried because I have been making it snow?" He raised an eyebrow and gazed around at the assembled gathering.

"No Jack. You are making it snow more," North clarified unhelpfully.

"And here I was thinking I was back on the Naughty List."

"Well, we talk about that later."

Bunny stepped forward and looked at Jack closely. "I think he's evading."

"Me? Evading? Never," commented Jack dryly. He stepped back and twirled his staff between his hands.

Before Bunny could intrude, Tooth piped up, "Can I speak to Jack alone for a minute?" Everyone looked like they were going to argue but she glared at each of them in turn. When the rest of the guardians had slowly filed out, Tooth rounded on Jack.

"It was a girl, wasn't it?"

"What … no … it's nothing, really," he spluttered.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, excited.

From outside the room came North's booming voice. "A girl! Well that explains it." He rushed back in, followed by the others.

"So much for waiting outside," muttered Jack darkly.

"How could you not tell us," Tooth cried. "That's so exciting! Who is she? What's she like?" All the guardians burst into questions, voices overlapping and excited.

Deciding to get the Guardians' attention before it got out of hand, Jack slammed his staff against the ground, spreading a thin layer of ice around him. They all shut up immediately, gazing at him in surprise. "Hey! There's nothing wrong. I met a believer, that's all. You guys can stop wildly jumping to conclusions now."

The others stared at him, stunned for a few moments before they all burst out talking at the same time. Their tangle of questions got confusing again and Jack called, "Hey!"

"We should go one at a time," suggested Tooth curtly. Her sharp tone of voice made Jack look at her suddenly. He noticed that she seemed slightly miffed, maybe from having their personal conversation cut short. She noticed his gaze upon her and gave him a slight smile. He waved a cool, white hand in her direction, allowing her to take the floor.

She nodded in acknowledgement and spoke up. "So, where did you meet this admirer?" she bubbled.

"Um … North somewhere," he responded unhelpfully, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Very precise Jack," muttered Bunny sarcastically. "Who was this kid anyway?"

"Her name was Elsa, and besides that … I don't really know."

"So it was a girl," burst North, grinning broadly. His smile turned into a booming laugh and he clapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Oh, to be young and in love again."

Jack dodged out from under North's arm, looking uncomfortable with all the attention. He was sure he would have been blushing if he still could. "Okay, before you guys can ask any more questions, I'll tell you everything."

They all gazed at him expectantly as he gathered his thoughts to tell the story. "Well, um, I was bringing winter to the Northern area, near England when I was resting in a tree. Suddenly, I saw this girl who had powers over the snow. I watched her but she couldn't see me."

"Wait, I thought you said she was a believer, mate," cried Bunny.

"Let him finish," Tooth hushed, glaring at Bunny.

"Thank you," Jack began, "I was making it snow when I saw her again and let's just say I got her to believe." He took a breath and looked around at the guardians. Jack awkwardly ran a hand through his frosty hair and looked down at his feet.

"Something tells me there is more to this story," North commented. Sandy made kissing faces in his dream sand.

Jack turned away and laughed a little. "The only thing I left out was me throwing a snowball at her, but I swear, no kissing."

Tooth gasped quietly, "Jack," she admonished. "You threw a snowball at her?!"

"Ya," he said with a little laugh, remembering the situation. "She was talking to herself and calling snow making a curse … and I may have gotten a little offended." All the guardians had to at least smile at that. They continued to fire questions at him, some he answered and others he avoided.

As their meeting was breaking up, Jack and Tooth started walking out together. "Are you going to see her again?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, gazing off into the distance.

"You should," she stated simply, flying off into the bright sunlight with a little wave of her hand. He watched her go until she was some ways off in the distance. He took a deep breath and blew it out, watching his breath crystallize in the cold, northern air. He took off slowly, hovering slightly off the ground before heading on his way. He needed to clear his head after all this talk of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** And so, now a little bit of Elsa's family... Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and commented. I hope you like the story and I encourage suggestions.

* * *

><p>"There's something different about you," Anna commented.<p>

"Mmhm," Elsa nodded, walking along with her gaze resting on the clouds.

"No, really."

"Ya," Elsa muttered.

"Kristoff and I are thinking of having a baby," Anna declared suddenly.

"Okay."

"Wow, Elsa," Anna exclaimed, "You really aren't listening." She paused beside her sister and grabbed her arm. This snapped Elsa's gaze out of the clouds and her eyes locked on her sister.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, eyebrows knit together. She took in Anna's smile and her look of confusion only grew.

"You weren't listening Elsa. I said that something is different about you."

Elsa relaxed and let out a small, polite laugh. "I'm just enjoying the snow is all," she replied. Ana gave her a quizzical look before turning away. Suddenly, they heard shouts of laughter and a flurry of white and brown came into view.

"Oh, Sven and Olaf," Ana giggled. She rolled her eyes and walked over the two troublemakers. Sven nuzzled his grey snout into her warm blue, fur lined cloak.

Olaf on the other hand waddled over to Elsa, big smile plastered across his face. "Hi Elsa," he yelled. As she gave him a little wave and a laugh, he continued to prattle on. "I love the snow, its cold and soft and fluffy and sparkly and … " Surreptitiously, Elsa waved her hand and created a hovering snowflake in front of Olaf's face. He noticed it quickly and went off chasing it, eyes wide. Sven followed, hooves kicking up little plumes of snow as he slipped across the courtyard.

The two sisters giggled quietly, hands over their mouths. "As I was saying, Elsa, before we were so rudely interrupted" Ana said, drawing out her words in mock exasperation. "There is something different about you."

"Really, its nothing," Elsa responded, gazing at the retreating shapes of a snowman and reindeer in the distance.

"Well, I will not rest until I figure out what it is," Ana announced, walking off with her head high as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Elsa let out a sigh, maybe she should have just told her sister about Jack. She was just worried that she wouldn't believe her. How do you tell someone that you met an invisible guy? Elsa shook her head, discounting the idea of telling her sister.

* * *

><p>Jack let the wind carry him away from the pole, mind wandering through the conversation he just had with the Guardians. He smiled slightly at their insistence that his good mood was related to that girl, Elsa. As he thought about her, his mind fixated on the way her hair fell against her face and her delicate laugh. Jack shook himself out of these thoughts as he noticed where he was for the first time.<p>

He was minutes away from the palace where he had met Elsa before. Maybe he should go check up on her just like Tooth said. Just to say hi of course. With his mind made up, he descended in looping circles around the palace, searching for a girl with white hair amidst the field of snow.

Before he could find her, something else caught his eye. It was a streak of brown and white carousing around, obviously chasing something. Curiosity getting the better of him, he landed lightly to come upon a surprising scene. He looked in confusion upon a stubby snowman pursuing a snowflake followed by a brown and grey reindeer hopping through the snow.

As soon as Jack landed, the unlikely duo focused upon him. The reindeer quickly sniffed around him, poking its snout into his hoodie pocket and trying to wrestle away his staff. "Oh, no you don't," he murmured, holding the stick above his head.

A cartoony voice announced, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Jack's gaze snapped down to the snowman at his feet. The little guy went to give him a hug with his short, stick arms.

"Woah there little guy," Jack murmured, kneeling beside the snowman to examine him. "I'm afraid the only hugs I can give are cold ones." A sudden voice behind him made him jump.

"I see you've met Olaf," Elsa commented. Jack looked up at her through his lashes, butterflies fluttering quickly in his stomach. The sudden nervousness surprised him but gave him an idea.

"So, Your Majesty, have you been practicing with your magic?"

She looked surprised and slightly taken aback by his question. "Practicing? Why?"

"So you could beat me in a little contest of course," Jack replied, eyes twinkling. He immediately stood up and waved his hands in a twirling motion, causing a group of frozen butterflies to condense out of the wave of snow he had created.

"They're beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Now you."

"What? I … I've never made any before."

"Well, what a perfect time to try," Jack encourages, staring at her with amusement. Her brows knit together in a look of concentration as she stared down at her hands. She cupped them together and formed a …. shape in her hands.

"Well, that's not quite a butterfly," Jack commented dryly, attempting unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter at her lump of snow.

"Go ahead and laugh," Elsa huffed, "I've never tried to make one before."

Jack sobered up, acting business-like for a second. "What have you tried with your powers? Surely you must have done some experimenting in all this time that you have had it."

Elsa looked down at her toes, face betraying fear and sadness. "Not really," she breathed, "my powers don't do well with experimenting."

Jack came up behind her slowly and went to put a hand on the sad girl's shoulder but thought better of it. "You can tell me," he said softly, watching as she slowly lifted her gaze to his. They glanced into each other's eyes for a moment and Jack noted the immense despair and fear in her eyes before she broke away. "Something happened, didn't it?" he asked when it became clear she wouldn't say anything further.

Before Elsa could respond, Olaf and Sven came rushing back, following the frozen butterflies. The reindeer slipped on a piece of ice and knocked Jack into Elsa, pushing them both into the snow.

At the contact, a cold shiver ran through Jack's skin and a crack of snow and ice was released between the two. They each jumped back and sat in the snow facing one another, faces displaying identical expressions of shock and chests heaving slightly.

Suddenly, a voice was yelling something behind them, getting louder as it grew closer. "Elsa, are you okay? I saw Sven knock into you and …" The voice broke off, causing the shocked pair to finally look up at the speaker. "Oh, my God!" Ana exclaimed, face glowing with shock and joy. Jack was confused by this expression until her gaze came to rest on him. She could see him.

"Jack Frost," she cried, mouth wide in shock. The spirit immediately jumped up, surprise written all over his face. As he went to help up Elsa, she shook him off and stood herself. She was stubborn, he would give her that.

"You can see me?" Jack questioned Ana.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be able to?"

"Well," he began hesitantly, "You have to believe in me to see me."

"Why wouldn't I believe in you? I've heard so many stories and myths and legends. Although none of them said you would be this young," Ana babbled.

"Enough Ana," Elsa said, looking embarrassed by her sister. At that comment, the redheaded girl turned back to her sister with a sly smile.

"And you thought I wouldn't find out your secret, score one for me," Ana bubbled.

Jack looked between the sisters curiously. They really were very different. What was this secret Ana was talking about? Was it about him? He was about to take his leave when Ana's attention turned back to him.

"You must stay for lunch, won't you," the girl pleaded.

He was about to make his excuses and leave anyways when a thought came to him. Maybe Jack could get Ana to tell him why her sister was afraid of her powers.

Elsa looked mortified by her sister's request and was about to speak up when the spirit said, "I would be delighted to accept your generous offer." His mouth quirked into a smile as he followed Ana into the castle, Elsa trailing slightly behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:  
><strong>Here's the next chapter. You get to see Jack learning about why Elsa is afraid of her powers, a little bit of winter fun and the two cuties learning more about each other. Enjoy! Please feel free to review, favourite and follow.

* * *

><p>After a quick lunch, Elsa excused herself from the table, claiming she would be back shortly. As soon as she left the room, Jack's attention snapped to Ana.<p>

"I was wondering," Jack began awkwardly, fingers fiddling with his staff, "if you could tell me what happened to make your sister so afraid of her powers."

Ana hesitated, eyes briefly guarded as she stared up at the winter teen. She looked as if she was trying to discern his motivation. His blue eyes gazed back, clear and curious. She relaxed and began to speak, "Well, it was actually a few incidents."

She went on to explain the incident that occurred when they were children with Elsa freezing her head. After that, she continued on to outline the fiasco of about six months ago where Elsa's powers were revealed and she froze the kingdom.

Jack remained attentive the entire time, hyper-active personality momentarily quelled. When the redheaded girl finally finished, Jack chimed in, "Now I see why she's afraid of her powers. His expression became thoughtful, eyes gazing off into the distance. "Let's see if we can change that," he muttered, more to himself than Ana.

Suddenly, the doors opened, admitting Elsa back into the room. Her gaze flickered between the two briefly before Jack gave her a bright smile, straightening up from his chair.

"Please tell me you have some free time right now," Jack pleaded.

"Why?" Elsa asked, eyes cautious as if expecting a trick.

"Because the three of us are going sledding," Jack answered simply, leaving the two girls staring after him as he headed towards the door. He gestured for them to come, expression eager before disappearing through the doorway.

Somewhat reluctantly, the sisters followed, curious about what could be in store.

* * *

><p>"Again," Ana called, cheeks flushed with laughter and merriment as she trekked back up the hill to go for another run.<p>

The Guardian of Fun quickly obliged, sending her a gust of wind to push the teen on her way. A shriek of laughter caused him to smile in delight. Elsa, who was walking steadily up the hill again let out a soft laugh.

"So, you having fun?" Jack asked, eyes twinkling.

"Absolutely," Elsa answered, "I never knew winter could be so much fun."

"Are you ready to create your own sledding path?"

The girl hesitated, staring down at the looping trails of smooth ice Jack had created for their sledding excursion. Each curve and swoop looked as if it had been carefully crafted by hours of work when in reality it had taken about five. She bit her lip, anxious about trying it out.

"Why don't we wait until Ana is out of the way," Elsa suggested, stalling for time.

Jack shot her a sympathetic glance and agreed, waiting until Ana was running up the hill again. "Ready for the next run," she questioned.

Jack smirked at her enthusiasm. "I thought I'd let your sister make a new path." Ana shot a glance at her sister, expression curious and excited.

Elsa glanced at the two of them before gesturing that they stand back. She looked down the hill, apparently concentrating on her track. She looked back at Jack for reassurance. Seeing her hesitation, he walked forward.

"Elsa," he began gently, "There's nothing to be afraid of. There is no way that this can hurt anyone. Let me help." Cautiously, he took one of her hands in his, ignoring the unusual feel of her hands, the same temperature as his. "Now, concentrate on the path you want and wave your hand down the track, spreading the ice you envision there." He slowly moved her hand, gesturing down hill as she relaxed and did as he instructed.

Ever so slowly, a glistening coat of fresh ice was pasted down the hill, carving out a straight track, nothing fancy for her first try. As she finished, a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, threatening to pull into a grin. Jack laughed merrily, gesturing for her to take the first run.

Elsa placed the sled on the ice, sitting up and plunging down across the track, whooping merrily the entire way.

Jack and Ana exchanged a glance, giggling as they watched Elsa trudge back. Ana took the opportunity to slide down the hill.

"Good job," Jack commented, "now a more complex one." Her eyes widened slightly before she turned to the hill, pausing a moment before unleashing her magic. When she stopped, Elsa turned to Jack, eyes asking what he thought.

The course had a few bends, snaking its way lazily across the hill before pulling a tight circle at the bottom. "It looks amazing," he raved.

"What if its not safe?" she asked, voice tight with worry. He looked at her scrunched eyebrows and concerned expression. Making Elsa get over her fear of her powers was going to be harder than he thought.

"Why don't we go down it together," he suggested. "That way, if anything goes wrong, I can fly us into the air."

She nodded slowly, climbing onto the sleigh with Jack right behind. He pushed off with his foot and suddenly they were rushing along the track. The wind howled in their ears as they slithered through the turns, coming quickly towards the bottom. They both braced themselves for the circle as the sled angled itself along the tilted track. It easily performed the tight loop before spitting them out the other side. They both laughed merrily, getting up from the snow.

"That was …" Elsa started and then broke off, expression unsure.

"Fun?" Jack supplied. She nodded, spreading into a grin.

"Ya, I had fun."

Suddenly, Ana approached the pair, hair windswept and eyes glowing. "I'm going to go in and grab some hot chocolate. You guys want any?"

They both shook their heads, saying goodbye to the red head.

"Thank you," Elsa said, glancing over at the Guardian.

"For what?" he questioned, expression showing obvious confusion.

"Everything. It's been a long time since I've had fun with my powers." Elsa's expression darkened slightly, eyes staring down at the snow and arms crossed.

"You have to let go of the idea that you are going to hurt somebody," Jack advised, tone serious.

"But you don't know that I won't, you don't know what I've done."

"Actually, I do," Jack admitted sheepishly. Her eyes snapped towards him in disbelief. He ran a hand through his snow white hair. "I asked Ana about why you were so afraid of your powers."

"Oh, really, and what did she tell you," Elsa asked, voice slightly cold.

Jack answered gently, "A bunch of things that are already in the past." Elsa looked surprised by his response, but he wasn't finished. "You need to let go of the idea that you are going to hurt someone," he repeated.

"What if I do?" she asked, fear tinging her voice.

"You won't. Especially now that you have a Guardian looking out for you." His voice was confident. Expression displaying no doubt in her abilities.

"How do you stay so positive?" Elsa asked.

This time is was Jack's turn for his eyes to cloud over with unpleasant memories. He quickly pulled himself out of them, saying quietly, "It wasn't always that way. I learned to make fun my escape." He hesitated, deciding if he should say something further. After another moment silence, he continued, "For 300 years, I was alone with no one who believed in me, no one to talk to and no one to support me. You have Ana, the Kristoff fellow she talked about at lunch, Olaf … and me." His deep blue eyes bored right into hers. "You don't have to feel like you need to face any of this alone. We all want to help you."

Elsa tore her gaze away, mulling over what Jack had just said. "You're right Jack, I guess I do have all of you."

Slowly, Jack reached out his hand and put in on Elsa's where it was rested on her arm. They both flinched slightly at the contact.

"We both need to get used to this," Jack chuckled weakly.

"It's hard to overcome years of being afraid to touch someone," Elsa muttered, almost too low for the spirit to hear.

"I know," he murmured. Her surprised eyes snapped towards him in shock that he had both heard and understood. Why was he afraid to touch people?

"Why would you know?" she asked.

"It's hard to overcome years of not being able to touch anyone." Her confused look prompted him to explain further. "If someone doesn't believe in a spirit. They will pass right through him or her. So, in my years without believers," he shrugged, leaving the thought hanging.

Elsa put her hand back on his. "You have to know that you have me too. It looks like you have some pretty unpleasant memories to deal with as well. You don't have to be alone."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. He had not been expecting her to turn this around on him. It was her that he was supposed to protect, not the other way around.

She smiled up at him. "I guess we could both get used to the company."

"I'd like that," he murmured, "but for now, I need to spread snow to Germany. Be ready for our lesson tomorrow evening." With that, he broke the serious mood, flying into the air with a bright smile and a cheery wave. He looked down at Elsa from above, watching her solitary speck grow distant as he flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm really, really sorry for not posting sooner. I understand its been almost two weeks. I know its no excuse but I've been busy with school and such. Plus, this story is one I started originally months ago and my muse has all but packed up and disappeared without a trace. I'm sorry that it is getting steadily worse. I'm hoping to wrap it up soon, although I only have a vague idea where it is going. I do have another fic I am working on and would like to post as soon as this one is over which I am much more invested in at the moment. I hope you are still enjoying it and as always I encourage reviews, following, comments, constructive criticism, anything really. I'll post soon!**

* * *

><p>Jack flew in lazy circles over a small town in France. His thoughts were elsewhere as he spread a light dusting of snow over the sleepy town. It was early in the morning and golden rays of sunlight were just peeking over the horizon, bathing the landscape in an array of glowing yellows.<p>

The beauty caught his eye for a moment, making him pause his circling to gaze down at the scene. _If only Elsa could see this,_ he thought. Now where had that idea come from? He shook it off and flew away, eagerly awaiting that evening's activities.

* * *

><p>Elsa gazed up at the sky, watching the sun slowly sinking down through the clouds, turning the sky into a swirling eddy of pinks, yellows and blues. When was Jack going to get there? She was pretty sure that he had said evening, which it was, looking at the sky.<p>

Before she could complete another lap of the courtyard, a blue and white speck was floating through the sky, condensing itself into the form of Jack Frost. Trademark grin plastered across his face, he landed gently, with the grace of a cat. "You ready for some fun, Your Majesty?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Absolutely," she replied, trying not to betray the nerves that were fluttering around in her stomach. What was she nervous about?

"I found an isolated field on the flight over here. You ready to fly?"

"Of course – Wait, what?" she asked, realizing what he had said.

His blue eyes turned somber as he looked directly into hers. "Do you trust me?" His voice was low and serious.

"Without a doubt," Elsa replied, matching his tone.

"Then hold on," he called, grabbing her by the waist and taking off into the muted glow of the sunset. She felt a zing pass over her skin as he grabbed her. "This is cozy," he quipped.

Elsa's heart was hammering in her chest as they rose above the ground. She didn't know if it was due to the heights or the strong, cold arm around her. Either way, she was glad when they finally touched down. The two had landed in a large, secluded field in the middle of the woods.

"Now, down to business," Jack begins. "Let's see you make some ice butterflies."

"Jack, we already tried that," Elsa replied, confused.

"You can't tell me you were trying," Jack stated, looking her in the eyes, "I have heard from your sister what you have done with your magic. If you can make an ice castle but not a butterfly, then I'll break my staff."

Elsa laughed softly, "You know the normal expression is eat my hat, right?"

"Who said I was normal?" The spirit's serious tone made Elsa glance over at him. He was gazing at her, blue eyes challenging her. He waved a hand in front of him, gesturing her to go ahead. She rubbed her hands together, nervously playing with her fingers. What if she hurt him? She still wasn't good at controlling her magic.

"Elsa, you realize there is no way you can hurt me," Jack stated, making sure she looked back at him. She found herself getting lost in his deep eyes, the colour of the sky. "Now, go for it."

She bit her lip and twisted her hands around each other, palms facing inwards. Suddenly, a small, frosted butterfly appeared, fluttering its wings which were painted in delicate patterns of swirling frost.

Jack's laugh rang out across the clearing, his eyes sparkling as he watched her creation fly away. "Now that is what I'm talking about. I knew you could do it."

Internally, she was beaming but all she showed was a small, polite smile.

"How about a miniature castle," Jack asked. She complied and swirled together her creation. Within seconds, a perfect tiny replica of her ice castle was glistening in the fading rays of sunshine. Jack kept going, listing out things for her to create and smile growing as she accomplished these feats. "Now, a tree … a pirate hat … an ice fountain … a staff … a dog … a sword."

At the last request, Elsa looked over at the spirit, raising an eyebrow. The clearing was dotted with her creations, sparkling tree branches hanging over head, an ice fountain in the centre, the staff lying on the ground between them, frozen dog running circles and pirate hat perched on Jack's head. He shrugged his shoulders, "You never know when you are going to have to defend yourself."

Elsa rolled her eyes and formed the sword, looking down at the wickedly sharp tool now lying in her hands. The hilt was firm and pack with snow for grip. Just as she was looking up, the queen saw something coming at her head. Without thinking, she swung the sword, slicing a snowball out of the air.

Jack's laugh rang out again, clear and fresh. "Defend yourself," he yelled, throwing volleys of snowballs at her. At first, she kept swinging the sword, but that made the snowballs explode, raining flakes all over her. Then, as the attacks came faster and faster, she was forced to get creative.

Solid ice walls were erected and she closed herself into a big ice box, effectively stopping Jack's attacks. She expected to hear him trying to break in, continuing the game. Instead, there was silence, until she listened closely, making out the sounds of Jack talking, though seemingly not to her.

With a gentle push, and a mental command, the ice shattered around her. What she saw confused her slightly. Jack was floating a metre off the ground, facing a small golden man who was hovering on a cloud of glittering sand. The spirit was watching intently as the man flashed golden signs above his head.

"Um … Jack," Elsa said hesitantly, looking for an explanation. His head whipped around to face her as he dropped down to the ground.

"Sandy was just asking me why I was attacking a girl and then laughing about it," he explained, smiling crookedly.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. … Sandy," Elsa responded, dropping into a perfect curtsy. This golden man, Sandy, created a sand hat before taking it off and bowing back to her.

"How come I didn't get the fancy greeting?" Jack asked, trying to look offended.

"Because you don't look old enough for the custom to be necessary," Elsa replied, laughing softly as Jack's lips dropped into a pout. The face was endearing but didn't last long as the winter spirit was quickly smirking again.

He turned to Sandy who was communicating again. Jack laughed and turned to Elsa, "Sandy says that it isn't Mr. , just Sandy." She nodded her head back and watched as Sandy looked between the two of them before forming a few glyphs.

Jack guffawed, then laughed awkwardly, looking briefly at Elsa. She wondered what Sandy had just said. "No, nothing like that, Sandy. We are just friends." Oh, that's what he had signed. She blushed too, watching as Jack's cheeks frosted over. She guessed that it was his form of a blush. It was kind of cute.

Sandy raised his eyebrows at Jack before smiling and flying off, waving to the two of them as he left.

The winter spirit laughed awkwardly again. "Well, now that that awkward conversation is out the way." He glanced at her as if wondering how she would react.

"How do you know Sandy?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version," he asked.

"Long."

"Well, then get comfortable," Jack replied, gesturing to the clearing. Thinking quickly, Elsa waved her hands and created an ice approximation of a sofa. It looked slippery but Jack fixed that by creating snow pillows to go on top. He then explained about his experience about a year ago with the Guardians. Rushing through parts of his explanation and talking quickly as if he wanted to get this story out of the way. He concluded with, "Ya, and now the Guardians are kind of like family."

She was silent a moment, thinking on everything he just told her. She had a feeling that something had happened in between the fights with Pitch that he wasn't telling her about. His story sounded too happy to be true.

"So who's Sandy in your family?" When Jack gave her a confused look, eyebrows adorably scrunched together, she elaborated, "Is he the mom, dad, brother, grandfather?"

Jack chuckled, thinking it over. "I'd say he is kind of like the grandfather who looks so mature but really likes to participate in all the pranks and is there when you need him."

"What about the others?" Elsa asked, leaning back into the couch.

Jack chuckled dryly, "Tooth is the overprotective mother, North is the strict father but who lets you have fun and Bunny is the annoying older brother who you have to love."

"One big happy family, huh," Elsa whispered, tone darkening and her face along with it. Although she didn't notice, Jack's face also took on a more serious look, considering all the times when the Guardians weren't there for him.

"Not all the time," he murmured, barely audible. Elsa heard but decided not to comment. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Jack said quietly.

"How – what – I," Elsa spluttered, "How did you know?"

"There are pictures in your house covered by black drapes and you never speak about your parents, nor have I seen them. Plus you are the queen at a young age. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, each grieving in their own way. Elsa couldn't help but wonder if he had had an actual family when he was younger. He must have grown up somewhere, right? At the same moment, both of them moved on the couch, hands briefly coming into contact. Just like earlier, a sharp crack and a puff of snow erupted between them. They each flinched back from the contact, eyes wide with shock and Elsa felt the power race along her skin.

"Uch," Elsa muttered, frustrated. Why couldn't she get control of her powers.

"Why does that keep happening?" Jack asked, eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I'm sorry, I still don't have great control over my powers when things take me by surprise." The queen looked away, eyes betraying her worries over what he would think.

"I don't think its just you," Jack murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Can I try something?" Jack asked, eyes questioning. She nodded her head in consent and he ever so slowly placed his hand on top of hers, making sure that she saw his intent. A smaller plume of snow was created and he withdrew. Elsa felt the zap of power along her skin again, but it was less. Again, Jack slowly made a move to put his hand on hers and this time nothing happened. However, she felt the zing of power race along her skin again and run towards Jack's hand.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

Jack leaned back on the couch again before responding, "Proving a theory. Whenever we come into contact by surprise, our powers react as if it's a threat. However, when we are aware, its just a slight zing of likes coming together. That last time, I concentrated on dissipating the energy before it could react."

The queen's confused look prompted Jack to try and explain further. "How often have you been touched?"

"Excuse me," Elsa responded, tone icy as her posture went rigid.

"That's not what I meant," Jack said, frost creeping across his cheeks as he raised a placating hand in front of him. "I just … You cringed away from me when we first met. I've never seen you willingly put your hand on someone else's shoulder even or bump into them. The few times we have accidentally touched, you have recoiled. I know you explained before, but there must be a reason you are afraid."

Elsa let out a deep sigh, seeing that he was much more perceptive than she had previously thought. She hadn't thought of Jack Frost as intelligent before but he had just surprised her with his knowledge twice in a row. She explained quietly, "When I was young, I hurt Ana with my powers and then my parents tried to help me control it by giving me gloves so that I couldn't freeze things through touch. I've just … never really gotten past that, what if I hurt someone?" Her tone grew pleading at the end, willing him to understand.

"You won't," he said finally, leaving no room for argumentation. "The only reason that we react together is because its like throwing to like charges together, the want to repel and react. Like powers react to each other and bring out a reaction in the other. You wouldn't have that reaction with anyone else. I haven't …" he mumbled a few more words at the end which Elsa could barely make out, it sounded like, "not that I've really tried."

She was quiet for a moment before she decided to ask, "How often have you been touched? I know you've told me that you couldn't when you weren't believed in, but how about now?"

It was the spirit's turn to sigh. "It's something I'm getting used to as well. All those years of being passed through are hard to get over. It's hard to believe that someone can actually touch me."

They lapsed into silence once again. Elsa glanced at the figure beside her. Jack Frost looked years younger than her, the only thing betraying his age were his eyes and his thoughts. Both seemed to be haunted by years of loneliness. "I guess we both could get used to the physical contact." He nodded mutely, eyes gazing off into the distance, thoughtful expression contrasting with youthful features.

"How old are you," Elsa bluttered out before she could think. She covered her mouth, about to withdraw the question when he looked like he was about to answer.

"How old was I when I was made into a spirit or how long have I been in this world?"

Elsa shrugged, embarrassed by her hasty question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Jack looked away and when he seemed like he wouldn't answer, he turned back to her. "I was 16 when I was made into a spirit. As for the other answer …" His voice trailed off, eyes growing distant again. "That is something that no one other than me and the Man in the Moon know. How old are you?" His eyes were glinting with mischief again at having turned back her question.

"Never ask that of a lady," Elsa replied, mock offended.

Jack glanced her over, one eyebrow raised. "You're 21 aren't you?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, betraying the answer. He laughed merrily, pleased at himself. He really did keep surprising her. "How did you know?"

"It's at that age where most women decide to keep their age a secret." She couldn't help but join in the laugh at that. She hadn't realized that women were so predictable.

"Now, little lady, we should be getting you home." Jack jumped up from the couch, waiting for her to follow.

She put a hand to her heart, pretending to be offended again. "How dare you, I thought we established that I am older than you."

"Only in human years," Jack muttered before wrapping an arm around her waste, making an effort to dispel the energy that would be released by their touch. Suddenly, they were off, flying through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know how old either of them are supposed to be, so I made it up. I think the ages suit them but feel free to think of them as any age you wish. I'm also so sorry to any of you who noticed that the part about Jack and Elsa touching I repeated some information. I posted this chapter without reading it over and I realized that they had already talked about this. So, I tried to fix it without changing the chapter too much.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope that the wait between chapters wasn't too long this time. Don't worry, I've already started the next one. I hope that you enjoy the appearance of another Rise of the Guardians character in this chapter. However, it may not be one you are expecting. Suggestions, comments, criticism, reviews and even flames are welcome as always. Don't worry, the storyline will be wrapping up in a few chapters.**

* * *

><p>Every few days, Jack and Elsa would get together, training and generally having fun. Jack made an effort to make their sessions as fun as possible, he was the Guardian of Fun after all. However, it wasn't about just the enjoyment. If she could see that she could have fun with her powers, she would become less afraid, at least in theory.<p>

About two and a half weeks after their first session, Jack noticed Elsa was distracted. Her generally elaborate frost designs were half hearted and basic. Her defense tactics were crude and evasive. The final straw was when she formed and icicle near him and looked up with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Woah, time out," Jack called. "What's wrong?"

She avoided his searching gaze, glancing at the glimmering icicle standing threateningly a few feet away. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what?" Jack's face expressed clear confusion, eyes wide and brows drawn together.

"I could have hurt you with that icicle." She folded her arms together, as if to ward off Jack's comforting words.

"Seriously? The worst you could have given me is a nice bruise. I thought we already established this when you knocked me out of the sky with a burst of ice last week."

Elsa's face betrayed her guilt and she wouldn't respond. Her posture was defensive and she was giving a clear, leave me alone vibe. However, Jack was just as stubborn as she was, not letting her get away with this.

Gently, he asked her, "What happened?" The spirit waited patiently for a response, watching Elsa's face as she struggled internally about whether or not to tell him.

When he had decided that she wouldn't speak, Elsa's quivering voice began, "I woke up today and my room was covered with ice."

Jack gave her a sympathetic look and thought for a minute. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Elsa's tear filled eyes snapped to the winter spirit's, going wide. "Yes," she whispered and then added, "again," under her breath.

"Damn Pitch," Jack cried, causing Elsa to jump at the sudden loud noise.

"Come again," she said before she remembered his story. "The Boogeyman?"

Jack's eyes glinted with anger and it took Elsa a moment to realize that it wasn't directed at her. "That good for nothing, nightmare causing, son of a half breed," Jack muttered through clenched teeth.

"Half breed?" Elsa questioned, some of her usual humour returning.

"Sorry," Jack said sheepishly, "Got a little carried away there. Its an old fashioned insult."

The ice queen chuckled quietly before reverting to her serious expression.

"How long has this been going on?" Jack questioned. Elsa looked away, unwilling to tell him the truth. "Elsa, tell me," he demanded.

"A few weeks," she whispered, not meeting his gaze.

His eyes grew deeper blue with both anger at the Boogeyman and sorrow for what Elsa had been dealing with. "I'm so sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" she demanded.

"Pitch has kind of a vendetta against me. He may be targeting you because of me." Jack paused a moment, and then his shoulders slumped. "He was right, I make a mess of everything," the spirit finished quietly.

Elsa didn't know what to say. This definitely was not Jack's fault. Before she could think, she reached out a hand to put on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. The zing of power between them didn't cause snow to erupt but it was enough for Jack to look at her, blue eyes gazing into hers. "I'll make this right," he declared.

"How?"

* * *

><p>Elsa did not expect that Jack's version of making things right was her in bed that night with Jack sitting comfortably on her plush loveseat.<br>"So," she began uncomfortably, "Can we go over this plan of yours once more?"

"Its easy, we just wait for the Boogeyman to show up, I give him a piece of my mind, he will leave you alone and you can get a good night sleep."

"That's what I thought you said," Elsa muttered, "I just thought there may be a little more to the plan."

"Nope," Jack said, popping the p and then grinning in anticipation for his encounter with the Boogeyman.

Silence fell in the room and they did not have to wait long. The shadows in the corner condensed, spewing forth a dark form, cloaked in blackness. It drifted through the room silently, making its way towards the bed. "What nightmare can I give you tonight," the figure cackled with glee. "How about another one of you hurting Jack. That seemed to cause a good amount of fear." It formed a small nightmare that it was about to release when a burst of frost froze it in place.

The Boogeyman whipped around, searching for the source of the frost. His eager smile turned into a scowl when he saw the shock of white hair and blue hoodie. "Jack Frost," his slimy voice intoned.

"The one and only," the winter spirit chuckled, staff pointing threateningly towards Pitch. Elsa sat bolt upright in her bed, watching the confrontation uneasily.

"What are you doing here?" The Boogeyman asked.

"Giving you a warning," Jack fired back.

A dark chuckle escaped Pitch's mouth. "You and what army? You don't have those silly children to protect you now."

Jack's lips twitched up into a smirk. Without warning, he froze Pitch's feet to the ground and called, "Now Elsa." A candle was illuminated, chasing the shadows from the centre of the room, leaving Pitch standing in a circle of light so he couldn't escape. The Boogeyman's eyes widened but he summoned a cloud of nightmare sand, directing it towards the winter spirit.

Ice quickly froze it over, spreading along the sand and back to its source, nipping Pitch's hands. Undeterred, a new wave of sand was sent, this time towards Elsa. Jack hurriedly flew to intercept, spreading ice along it again.

Without hesitation, a herd of nightmares was created, neighing darkly as they began to charge.

"Jack," Elsa called in fear. However, the fear was quickly shown to be unneeded as Jack deftly flew through the room, freezing nightmares with an easy flick of the wrist.

"You really are weakened, Pitch," Jack called, teasingly. The Boogeyman answered with a growl, trying to yank his legs free. "Now, I won't tell you again, don't bother Elsa again, or you won't live to regret it." He sent a wave of crackling ice towards the nightmare king, which quickly encased him. Jack then pushed him backwards into the shadows where the Boogeyman disappeared.

A moment of silence stretched between Jack and Elsa before a weak chuckle was heard from the spirit. "I'm sorry for the mess." They both looked around the room, noting the dark, frosted shapes of disintegrated nightmares and black sand.

"That's okay," she replied, "Thank you."

"No problem," he returned easily, flashing her a smile that made her insides jump. "I'll see if I can get Sandy to come clean up the sand and give you some good dreams. Don't worry about Pitch, he will be off thawing and licking his wounds for a while."

She nodded her head, relaxing into bed. "Good night Jack," she whispered as he flew out the window. Although she thought he hadn't heard her, the grinning spirit whispered into the wind, "Good night Elsa".


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I had a lot of fun with this one. I've always loved Sandy and I enjoy writing him as a little trouble maker. I also found the time to finally write in some proper feels. I hope you enjoy and as always comment, review, follow and favourite.**

* * *

><p>The wind tousled Jack's hair as he sped off towards Sandy's place, pondering the night he just had. He was almost sad when he had to leave Elsa's company. It was probably just because he wanted to make sure she was okay. That was it, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. He was distracted from his thought by the sight of Sandy's dream castle, glittering gold even in the dead of night. Each time, it took his breath away.<p>

Although Sandy couldn't usually be found in his castle at night, Jack had followed the dreamsand and this is where it led him. He flew through a window, landing delicately in the middle of a wide hall where Sandy was floating, arms spread wide as he distributed his sand around the world. As soon as he noticed Jack, the Guardian of Dreams waved, beckoning Jack closer and displayed a question mark.

"Hey Sandy," Jack called, "You got a second."

The little man nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Jack proceeded to tell the story of Pitch and the little lesson he taught him. He concluded by telling Sandy, "And there was kind of a mess in Elsa's room. I was just wondering if at all possible … that you could give Elsa some good dreams, and maybe just convert the black sand to dream sand while you are at it. If you aren't too busy."

The golden man nodded quickly, eyes twinkling. Before Jack could thank him and fly off, Sandy reached out a hand to grab onto the spirit's elbow. He signed a few quick symbols, saying,_ but you have to promise me to go to North's and rest. And let him check out any injuries you may have gotten._

"No, Sandy, really, I'm fine," Jack protested quickly. The other Guardian just looked at him sternly, no room for argumentation in his gaze. The winter spirit sighed, dropping his shoulders. "Fine," he muttered.

Sandy pointed to himself, signed a check mark, pointed to Jack and showed a clock hand going around.

"Really, you don't need to check on me later. I'll keep my promise." The dream maker just raised an eyebrow and left, leaving Jack with no doubt he would be getting pleasant dreams that night.

Reluctantly, the Guardian of Fun flew off towards North's place, already gritting his teeth in anticipation of the mothering he would receive. He deliberately flew slowly, hoping Sandy would get back to knock him out before long. Against his will, Jack began to smile as the Pole came into view, always having loved the place. He blasted through the window of the sitting room where North spent a lot of his evening. Unsurprisingly, the older Guardian was sitting there, sipping eggnog out of a mug. Unfortunately, so was Bunny and Jack inwardly groaned at the amount of teasing he was about to receive.

"Jack, what brings you to my humble home," North called, inviting the spirit closer.

Deciding to get right to the point and get this over with, Jack replied, "I was sent here by Sandy."

"Why?" Bunny asked, sitting up straighter, "Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes a little. "No, Sandy wanted me to get a good sleep after I had a busy night and made me promise I would come."

North nodded thoughtfully, wondering what Jack was avoiding telling them. "So, what happened?" he asked bluntly.

"You know, confronted Pitch, battled a couple nightmares, fun stuff really," Jack commented nonchalantly. His lips twitched up in a grin as he remembered the Boogeyman's expression.

"You did vhat?!" North cried, eyes bugging out.

"I just taught him a lesson," the winter spirit commented innocently.

"And what lesson was that," Bunny questioned.

"To stay away from my friends."

The rabbit nodded appreciatively, not as concerned as North who seemed to be having a heart attack in the corner. "Which friend was this in particular?"

"Elsa," Jack responded simply, ready to move on to the next topic of conversation. As he was about to come up with one, North made it unnecessary.

"We are checking you for injuries, no complaining."

Jack sighed but otherwise allowed the other Guardians to shuffle him off to the infirmary. He sat surprisingly patiently while Bunny cleaned out the bite mark and put on a linen bandage. "Is this all your injuries," the rabbit asked.

"Yep," Jack answered. Bunny gave a slight nod, as if impressed he had managed to get off with such minimal damage.

"Now off to bed," North shooed, marching Jack up to the guest room he often stayed in. "I'll get Sandy to come up when he comes to check on you."

"Okay Father Christmas," Jack laughed, amused by the fathering North had been dishing out. North chuckled as he walked away, inwardly thinking that the nickname wasn't so bad.

"Good night Jack."

"Night Frost, try not to be too big of a show pony" Bunny called over his shoulder.

"You too kangaroo," Jack cried, unwilling to let the Easter Bunny get away without a last jibe.

* * *

><p>When Sandy got to Elsa's room, the frost queen was already sleeping peacefully in her bed, unperturbed by the nightmare sand scattered across her floor. With one touch, the Guardian spread gold across the dark substance, illuminating the room briefly. He reached out a tendril to wrap the girl in pleasant dreams. He watched with curiosity as the glowing substance formed itself into a scene of Jack and herself using their powers together, pelting each other with snowballs and laughing hysterically. As he was about to leave, Sandy saw the sand Jack lean down to kiss the sand Elsa. Sniggering quietly, the dream maker flew away.<p>

He quietly wondered if Jack returned Elsa's obvious feelings for him. If the way he was acting in the forest when asked about her was any indication, then yes, he did.

Sandy flew into North's palace, mind still wandering. North greeted him with a nod and motioned upstairs to where Jack was sleeping. The golden man floated away, coming quickly to the winter spirit's room. Just like when he went to see Elsa, Jack was already sleeping soundly in the bed. The older Guardian just sprinkled some gold dust over the sleeping spirit, curious of the scene that would appear. Just as he thought, Elsa was featured in this one, sliding down a hill on a sleigh with Jack laughing in the background. She was creating new track as they flew. When the two sand figures landed in the snow, Jack fell on top of Elsa and slowly began to kiss her.

Sandy was now rolling in the air, laughing hysterically although silently. These two really needed to get together and he was determined to make it happen. Mind already working furiously, Sandy flew down to North to get his plan in action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What are you up to Sandy? ;p <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Finally got around to writing this. Here you get to see indirectly what Sandy was up to as well as North getting in on it. I hope you like feels, cause this chapter has got its feelers everywhere. I was almost crying tears of laughter as I wrote this with romantic music playing in the background. (I'm not joking about that) By the way, Disclaimer: I do not own either Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

Waking up refreshed was a nice feeling. Jack stretched catlike, sun dancing on his eyelids and a smile stretched across his face. Yawning widely, he jumped out of bed, going off in search of some breakfast.

"Jack, how you feeling?" North called, seeing the boy walk in.

"Never better," Jack replied, ridiculous grin still glowing lopsidedly on his face. North shot him a look that the winter spirit couldn't quite interpret. It didn't matter, there was nothing that could ruin his mood this morning.

"Have some good dreams," North asked, curious voice tinged with a touch of laughter. Jack glanced over, confused, but attributed the mocking tone to his goofy smile.

"Ya, definitely, remind me to thank Sandy."

North nodded thoughtfully, a grin threatening to pull his lips into a smile. "So … vhat do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, I don't know," the spirit returned, "Snow storms, frost, playing with kids."

"Not visiting Elsa?" North asked, a little too innocently. What was the older Guardian playing at here? Jack shook his head, not being able to figure it out.

"I just saw her yesterday," the teen said hesitantly.

"So?"

"Well, I don't want to be pushy. She is a queen after all, and has responsibilities."

The Guardian of Wonder's face fell, but he quickly recovered, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I was just hoping you may be seeing her today because we have decided that the Guardians are having a Valentine's Day party next week and we hoped we would be able to meet your new believer."

Jack's face played through a few emotions including surprise, embarrassment, joy and finally settled on neutral. He couldn't go giving North the wrong impression could he? "I guess I could go extend an invitation. It will only be a brief visit." North nodded solemnly, expression guarded.

"I guess I should be off then," the winter spirit called, grabbing a muffin from the table and bolting out the window.

When the boy was gone, North couldn't hold it back any more. His slight grin turned into an all out laugh. "Oh to be young and in love again," he muttered, eyes fogging over as if in memory. "I must tell the others that Sandy's idea worked."

* * *

><p>Elsa woke to sunlight streaming in through her partially opened curtains. She sat bolt upright in bed. She had actually had a good night sleep. No nightmares, no waking up in terror with ice all over the room. A grin split her lips, being rested felt nice. Dressing quickly, the queen made her way to the dining room where Ana was unsurprisingly absent. Elsa shook her head with a slight laugh, that girl always needed her sleep.<p>

In the quiet, Elsa's mind wandered, thinking over the events of last night. Jack had been in her room! Just the thought of someone in there, especially a boy was enough to make her blush profusely. He had fought for her. As her mind followed the events of last night, she couldn't stop herself from remembering the way that Jack's face looked handsome, even while threatening and hostile. His sarcastic grin tugged at her heart just as it tugged at his lips.

She shook herself from these thoughts, heading back to her bedroom. Distracted, she barely noticed the knock that was coming from her window. As if summoned by her thoughts, the white-haired spirit was floating there, waving at her. "Jack?" she cried, surprise taking over her as she went to open the window.

"Hey Elsa," he responded, cold lips quirking up into a smile that made her heart leap.

Scolding her betraying heart, she forced herself to remain calm. "Hey Jack, what is it?"

He tried to look serious, but the smile kept coming back, so he continued anyways. "The Guardians decided to throw a Valentine's day party and they wanted to know if you would like to come." He looked up at her through his white bangs, eyes pleading.

Her mind blanked. Jack was inviting her to a party celebrating a day of love. Even though he had phrased the question as if the Guardians were the ones who wanted her to come, it made her feel pleasantly warm. "Um …"

"You can bring Ana and Kristoff if it will make you feel better," the spirit suggested.

Elsa nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Thinking of no way she could decline, the queen nodded affirmatively. "Sure, we will come, but how are we to get there."

Blue eyes sparkling with excitement and an impish smile gracing his face, Jack state mysteriously, "I will send a chariot to pick you up at 7pm on February 14th."

With that, he leapt out the window, wind rustling Elsa's hair before it settled down again. However, she couldn't say the same for her heart. It was fluttering in her chest. Now, what was wrong with her?

* * *

><p>Although Jack visited a few times between his invitation and the day of the party, he would reveal nothing about his ride despite persistent questioning from Elsa and pleading on Ana's part.<p>

That evening, Jack glanced quickly in the mirror of his bedroom, flattening his unruly crop of white hair against his head before nodding satisfactorily. He cast a quick glance over his clothes, tugging uncomfortably at the formal, button up shirt he was wearing. It was a deep blue and the white tie with snowflake patterns stood in contrast, forming a line down his chest. He knew that North was laughing about it, having given him the tie. His black pants felt strange but his feet were still bare, giving him a modicum of comfort. Bouncing on his toes, the winter spirit made his way down to the ramp where he knew the sled would be waiting. If you sort of tilted your head and squinted a little, it could pass as a chariot.

A grinning North was already sitting up in the driver's seat, reigns ready in his firm grasp. "You ready?" he asked as Jack hopped up beside him.

"Absolutely," the winter spirit affirmed. However, as they started to drive, Jack found himself suddenly nervous. What if the Guardians didn't like Elsa? What if he acted like an idiot in front of her?

He found his mind wandering to the times he had spent with her. Just the way she brushed her hair back from her face made his chest feel funny. This zing of power when they touched, her face glowing in the sunset, the sparkle of her eyes as they laughed together. He liked it when he could make her smile, she glowed whenever she revealed those dazzling teeth. Jack felt himself grinning at the memories, eager to see her warm smile again.

* * *

><p>North sat quietly beside the winter spirit, noticing Jack's eyes gazing off into the distance. The small, goofy smile that graced his lips from time to time almost made North laugh out loud. These two really needed to get together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Guardians, you little trouble makers. More tomorrow, or the next day for sure.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I think this is going to be the last chapter. So, I sincerely hope that everyone has enjoyed it and that I have provided a satisfactory ending to the story. In response to a question I got a while ago (and I'm so sorry I forgot to respond) yes I did read the Inheritance Cycle and that is why there is a reference to Alagaesia in one of the first chapters. I just like the idea of these two somewhat magical kingdoms knowing each other and existing together.**

**Honestly thank you so much to everyone who has followed, reviewed and liked this. Your comments have been so inspiring. This is my first fanfic and everyone has been so nice to me. Feel free to comment on this final chapter as well. If I get a lot of interest, I may do an epilogue (but probably not.) As always, I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>All too quickly, the ride was over, sleigh touching down in the courtyard of the palace. Jack landed lightly in the snow, eyes immediately seeking out Elsa. When he saw her, his mouth almost dropped open. She was in a form fitting deep blue dress which accentuated her curves and brought out her eyes.<p>

"You look nice Jack," Elsa commented, voice soft and looking at him through her lashes.

Before he could stutter out a stupid reply, he took a calming breath, telling his racing heart to calm down. He held his hand behind his back, before extending it. "And so do you," he returned, holding out a beautiful ice rose with delicate petals and a long stem. She blushed slightly, but accepted it.

"You two match," Ana chimed in, giggling slightly. Her light green dress contrasted her hair, bringing a Christmas-y atmosphere to her wardrobe. North was probably appreciating it. She was arm in arm with a tall, blonde man who looked uncomfortable in his black pants and dark green shirt.

The man, Kristoff it must have been, extended his hand to Jack, shaking firmly like a man. They gazed at each other, sizing the other up. Jack felt dwarfed by this taller and older looking man.

"You all ready?" North asked, bringing their attention back to the awaiting sleigh. Introductions were made all around, shaking hands, delicate curtsies and bows exchanged.

Ana laughed heartily, taking in the sleigh with awe. Elsa joined in on the sound of mirth but was more reserved. Jack took his arm in hers, carefully suppressing their powers as he led her towards the sleigh. "Your chariot awaits Madame," he remarked formally.

"Why thank you, Monsieur," she returned.

As soon as the couples settled in, Jack and Elsa in the back, Kristoff and Ana in front of them, the sleigh was off like a rocket. All five passengers whooped with joy, enjoying the feel of the air rushing against their faces.

"So …" Jack began awkwardly, "how have you been?"

"Well, thank you, and you?" Elsa replied politely.

"You know, same old same old, snow days, blizzards, snowball fights." He trailed off into silence, searching for a new topic of conversation. "You excited for the party?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been to a party." Her eyes were far away, as they always were when she was thinking of her troubled past.

Jack was aware of how close they were sitting to one another. There was only a modest 2-3 cm of space between them, unlike Kristoff and Ana who were leaning against one another. "You'll love it," Jack assured, "The Guardians have really gone all out."

"I'm excited to meet your family," Elsa commented.

"They're … well … different," Jack fumbled, searching for words.

"Almost here," North yelled, watching the others reactions as the North Pole came into view. It was worth watching, more than one mouth dropped open and he got to see Jack staring at Elsa with wonder in his eyes. Yes, definitely worth it.

After a more gentle than normal landing, couples were escorted into a grand room that was going to serve as the ballroom for the evening. The other Guardians were there as well as a small number of spirits who wouldn't kill each other because they were in a room together. This limited number included Mother Nature, the Groundhog, Tinkerbell and a few others.

North walked directly up to the other Guardians, couples following after him. Jack smiled at his friends and made introductions. "Bunny, Sandy and Tooth, meet Elsa, Ana and Kristoff." He gestured to each person in turn and watched cautiously as everyone shook hands.

Ana and Tooth immediately struck up a conversation while North and Kristoff began talking about reindeer. Elsa curtsied to Sandy, who gave a bow in return.

"How are you Sandy," Elsa asked politely.

He gave her a thumbs up, grinning at the pair. Bunny was studying them, maybe thinking about whether to engage in conversation or not. However, he was spared the necessity by a song that began to play. There were no words, but a lively beat caused Tooth to excuse herself and grab Bunny, steering him towards the dance floor. The rabbit looked mortified, bringing out a laugh from Jack. Several other couples drifted towards the dance floor, including Ana and Kristoff.

Jack and Elsa stood awkwardly on the side, making polite conversation with North. After a few songs, a grinning Tooth and a scowling Bunny made their way back towards the sidelines. "Don't let the Sheila drag me back again," he almost pleaded.

Jack eyed him thoughtfully before responding. "No promises, Kangaroo." A slow song began, drifting over the heads of the guests and serenading them with notes.

"You two should dance," Tooth suggested.

"Oh, no really, I don't dance," Elsa replied, shaking her head emphatically.

"Ditto," Jack commented.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," the fairy retorted, pushing the couple onto the dance floor. She grabbed Sandy and stood beside the pair, showing them how to hold the other.

Jack put a hesitant hand on her slim waist while she was even more reluctant to put a hand on his shoulder. Jack made sure to suppress their powers as the contact occurred. They gingerly grabbed hands, feeling the surprisingly warm touch of the other. Then, before they could protest again, Tooth and Sandy were off, slow stepping through the air as they both floated.

Firmly grounded, Jack and Elsa shuffled back and forth, turning in circles. Jack felt his heart beating fast, pulse racing at the contact.

"Thank you," he heard Elsa whisper.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For making sure I didn't shoot snow everywhere when we touched."

The spirit laughed softly, "It wouldn't have just been you shooting snow everywhere." It was her turn to look confused, but Jack clarified, "I told you, it's both our powers that react to contact, not just yours."

They danced in silence for a few moments, steps slowly gaining confidence and rhythm. It turned out the two were in good sync with one another, moving as if they had been a dancing pair for a while. The song picked up into a waltz and their steps flowed quicker, twirling around each other with ease.

As the song slowed to a close, they stood still, staring into each other's eyes, still holding the cool, soft hand of the other. Elsa pulled away first, diverting her gaze. They each took a step back, a blush creeping across both sets of cheeks. Jack's blush was a pale blue, while Elsa's was an even paler pink.

Jack was aware of his heart beating rapidly and a flutter in his chest at the close proximity of the snow queen. He wondered dazedly if she felt the same way. He just wanted to lean forwards and kiss those soft, pink lips. Now where had that thought come from?

Before he could do more than think, North's voice boomed across the room, "Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention." The room was silent as everyone turned towards the Guardian of Wonder. "Sandy has informed me that he has a demonstration for you all if you vould follow us outside, please."

Jack and Elsa exchanged a curious look, formally linking elbows and trailing after the crowd. "I wonder what this is about," Jack commented, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Elsa nodded, sharing the feeling.

The group stopped in a sheltered part of alcove just outside of the Pole. For those who really didn't like the cold (cough Bunny) There was a window to gaze out of. However, Jack and Elsa stepped forwards, walking out into the cold without thought. The cold didn't bother either of them. A hovering Sandy could be seen a few metres ahead. He formed a gold hat which he quickly swept off his head, dropping into a low bow. Then, he straightened, arms extended skywards. Gold sand quickly shot into the sky, forming a glowing trail like a comet before exploding into beautiful shapes.

Everyone watched in awe and wonder, taking in the spectacular show of glowing, swirling, exploding sand. It lit the scene with a warm, golden glow, illuminating all of the onlookers.

After a while, Jack turned to Elsa to see her staring back at him. The glow from the fireworks lit up her face, causing her to look like a glowing angel. Even her white hair reflected the colour. "You look beautiful," Jack murmured. Before he could think, he slowly leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. They were warm and soft. She stiffened and a zing of power raced between them. In response, Jack was about to pull back, but before he could, Elsa threw her arms around him, bringing him closer.

Both hearts pounded as one and Jack gave up caring about what their powers would do. A swirl of snow erupted between them, drifting down in eddies of white.

Elsa was about to pull back when she felt the snow erupt, scared her powers would hurt someone. But she decided she didn't care, it wasn't a violent snow and she breathed Jack in, loving the feel of his lips on hers. After a few moments, they pulled back, still clutching each other tight.

Suddenly, cheering erupted from all around them. Their group of friends and family looked at the snow covered pair, ecstatic. Pink and blue blushes showed, but they refused to let go of each other. This felt right and they knew that they had everyone's support.

Not wanting the others to have the last laugh, Jack swept Elsa into his arms and shot off into the sky with the help of the wind. They kissed again and spread snow over their family, laughing as Sandy sent up another round of fireworks. "You're so beautiful," Jack murmured.

"And so are you," she replied, voice warm and soft.

"I love you," Jack sighed.

Elsa blinked up at him, taking a breath before she decided to take the plunge, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Back on the ground, North and Sandy high fived, their plan had worked.<p>

**THE END**

**AN: I hope you like it. I'm sorry if you don't. Thanks again to everybody. I have another story I'm writing with Jack (not Elsa though) and I hope to publish soon. Until we meet again.**


End file.
